Ben 10 Meets The Simpsons
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Thanks to Ben's "navigation skills", the gang wind up lost. After getting stranded in Springfield, they meet the Simpsons and end up staying at their house. Little do our heroes know, everything is about to change for them and the Simpson family forever.
1. Meeting the Simpsons

**Jedi Master 325 here with my first crossover fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Ben 10 Meets The Simpsons**

 **Summary: Thanks to Ben's "navigation skills", the gang wind up lost. After getting stranded in Springfield, they meet the Simpsons and end up staying at their house. Little do our heroes know, everything is about to change for them and the Simpson family forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Simpsons**

" Hey Tennyson, are you sure we're going in the right direction? I don't see any sign of the Grand Canyon national park anywhere." Kevin said impatiently. He turned his head towards the backseat only to find Ben snoring away. " Once again Kev, you made the mistake of having Ben read the road map." Gwen said as she took the map. Kevin groaned in annoyance, he hated it when his girlfriend was right. " Uh-oh, I knew we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque, because now we're lost." Kevin felt like strangling Ben at that moment. " Look, there's a town ahead. Let's stop there and ask for directions." Gwen said, hoping that would keep her boyfriend from murdering her cousin. As they pulled into Springfield, Kevin's car suddenly ran out of gas and stopped. " That's just great. We're out of gas and in a town we've never been to! What else can go wrong?!" Kevin shouted in frustration.

Suddenly an orange station wagon pulled up, and out came Marge Simpson with her two kids, Bart and Lisa Simpson. " Do you kids need a lift?" Marge asked, seeing the three teens standing in the middle of the road. " We'd love a ride, thanks." Ben said as he climbed in followed by Gwen, Kevin, Bart, and Lisa. " So, where are you from?" Lisa asked as they drove back to the Simpson residence. " We're from a town called Bellwood. We were suppose to head to the Grand Canyon national park, but thanks to Ben, we got lost and wound up here in Springfield. Then Kevin's car broke down, and we met you guys." Gwen said. " I called for a tow truck to have your car towed and for it to be brought to the house." Marge said as they pulled into the drive way of the Simpson residence. " Homie, we're home. And we've got company." Homer walked into the room with a beer in his hand and was surprised to see Ben Tennyson and his friends in his house. " Oh my god, Ben Tennyson in my house!" Homer shouted excitedly.

" Now we have only one guest room, so one of you is gonna have to either bunk with Bart or take the couch." " I call dibs on the guest room!" Kevin said as he bolted up the stairs. " Oh no you don't Kev, I call the guest room!" Gwen said as she tackled her boyfriend in the hallway. " Why don't you two share the guest room, I mean you guys are dating after all." Ben said, hoping to keep the peace. Gwen and Kevin seemed to agree on that. Later, everyone was eating dinner. " So what's it like fighting aliens and traveling all over the galaxy?" Homer asked as he munched on a pork chop then reached for his beer. " It's pretty amazing what we do Homer. We not only deal with alien criminals, we also deal with crooks who sell illegal alien tech on the black market." Ben said. After dinner, Gwen was helping Marge with the dishes while Ben and Kevin were watching TV with Homer. " You kids can stay as long as you want, if you pitch in around the house." Marge said.

" We'll be happy to help out around here, right guys?" Gwen said as Ben and Kevin were whistling innocently. " Hey Kevin, want a beer?" Homer asked as he tossed Kevin a can of Duff Beer. " Thanks Homer." Kevin said as he opened the beer can and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Ben face palmed himself knowing that Kevin acted like a wild beast whenever he got drunk. Feeling rather tipsy, Kevin stumbled into the kitchen and snaked his arms around Gwen's waist. " Hey there gorgeous, how about a kiss?" Gwen smiled and gently pushed her boyfriend off of her. " How about you sober up and do something about your beer-breath first. Then if you're a good boy, we'll play later." she said with a little seductive edge in her voice. Marge chuckled, knowing that was how she would charm Homer. Ben overheard them and an evil grin crept onto his face. He knew he would have to wait until the two love birds were too busy having sex to notice him, then he would swipe Kevin's boxers, take a photo of the couple, and make a run for it. Ben knew that the two lovers were gonna be in for a rude awakening tomorrow morning.

 **And that's the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Rude Awakening in Springfield

**Here's chapter two as promised. This one is gonna be a real gut buster. ;)**

Early the next morning, Ben quietly snuck out of Bart's room with a camera in his hands. Quietly opening the door to the guest room, Ben saw Gwen laying on top of her boyfriend as the two were currently bathing in the afterglow of what had been a passionate bout of lovemaking. Ben grinned evilly as he quietly snatched Kevin's boxers off of the floor by the waistband and snapped a picture with the camera. The flash from the camera startled the two lovers, and they saw Ben in the doorway holding a camera in his hands. Everyone else in the house was awoken by a loud scream from Gwen followed by a " TENNYSON! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" roar from Kevin. Marge opened the door to her and Homer's bedroom to see Ben run by in his underwear with a pair of boxers in his hand being chased by an angry and currently naked Kevin. " Tennyson, you give me back my boxers this instant!" Kevin shouted. " You gotta catch me first, lover boy." Ben said teasingly. Marge face palmed herself then gasped in horror as the boys ran right through the front door, leaving a hole in it. This was gonna be a fine thing to explain to the police.

Hours later, Chief Wiggum came to the house with both of the boys in handcuffs. Ben was still in his underwear while poor Kevin had a towel wrapped around his waist. " Mrs. Simpson, I had to arrest these two for public nudity, disturbing the peace, and assaulting a police officer." Marge was not happy with the boys. " I'll see to it that they stay out of trouble from now on Chief." After the cops left, Both Ben and Kevin knew that they were in the dog house. " Alright you two, I want an explanation for your misbehavior." " Ben started it Marge, I'm innocent on this one, well except for hitting the police chief, but he had that coming for tazing me." " Well, until you two can act your age, I'm gonna have my sisters babysit you two and the kids this weekend." Ben and Kevin both knew that this weekend was gonna be a stay in hell for them.

Suddenly the phone rang. " Hello?" Marge said as she answered it. " Hey Marge, it's Patty. Selma and I won't be able to babysit this weekend. We're going to the Bahamas for a little tropical vacation." Marge groaned in annoyance as she hung up. " Great, now who am I gonna get to babysit you two troublemakers and the kids?" " How about dropping us off with Grandpa. I'm sure the boys will be bored with his rambling stories." Lisa said. Saturday morning, Marge dropped everyone off at the retirement home. " Uggghh, I'm so bored. There's gotta be something to do in this dump." Kevin said as he sat down in a chair. " Why don't you read a book like I'm doing." Gwen said as she went back to her book. " Gwen, I'm on vacation. I'd rather listen to Mr. Simpson's stories than read a book." " Ignore him Gwen, he's just too chicken to admit that he's illiterate." Ben said in a teasing voice.

" Tennyson, I know how to read. I just don't want to while I'm on vacation." Kevin said in an annoyed voice. " If you're bored, there's a TV set you can use." Abe said as he went back to snoozing in his chair. An hour later, Kevin was fast asleep on the couch while Ben and Bart decided to be funny and give him a " new look" using Gwen's makeup kit. Few minutes later, Kevin got up and went to use the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Kevin saw he had eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, and blush on his face. He then noticed that someone had painted his nails pink. Kevin's face turned red not only from embarrasment but also anger since he knew who the culprit's were. Hearing laughter behind him, Kevin turned around and saw both Ben and Bart laughing at him before snapping a photo of the angry teen. Things were about to get ugly here at the retirement home, that's for sure.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Review, and I will get chapter three going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. French Maids and Drunken Idiots

**Here's chapter three of Ben 10 Meets The Simpsons. Enjoy! :)**

Sunday morning, Marge and Homer came to pick everyone up. Suddenly, they saw both Ben and Bart run by while being chased by an angry Kevin who still had makeup on his face. " When I get my hands on you two, that door's not the only thing that's gonna be broken!" Kevin shouted as he caught Ben and began to strangle him while Homer strangled Bart. " Why you little! I'll teach you to put makeup on another boy!' After the police got involved, Marge was not happy with Ben and Bart. So as punishment for their prank, she had them clean the whole house from top to bottom while wearing French maid outfits. Kevin found this quite funny and took a picture of Ben wearing his French maids outfit. " This is so blackmail material Tennyson. Wait till I show this to Julie. She's gonna get a laugh out of this one." Ben was furious, " You show that picture to Julie and I'll show Gwen's parents the picture of you two in bed together."

Kevin felt his blood run cold. He knew that if Gwen's parents saw that photo of them in bed together, they would literally kill him. " Fine, you win this round Tennyson." Kevin said, admitting defeat. Later, as everyone was sitting down for dinner, there was a knock at the door. Marge answered it and saw her sisters standing in the doorway. " Patty, Selma. Come on in." Homer spit out his beer, bolted out the back door, and drove off to Moe's. " Why did Homer just bolt out the back door?" Kevin asked as Marge came back into the dining room. " Homer and my sisters don't get along too well." Marge said as her sisters came into the room. Selma sat down next to Kevin and gave him a flirtatious grin. " Homer! Wait for me!" Kevin shouted as he bolted out the door and drove off to Moe's as well. " I better go after him before he gets drunk and starts a bar fight." Gwen said as she went after her boyfriend to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.

After finding the place, Gwen walked into Moe's and saw Kevin and Homer sharing a few beers along with Homer's friends Lenny and Carl. " Gwen, what brings you down here? You don't drink." Kevin said, surprised to see his girlfriend in a bar. " Yeah, but I had to come down here to keep you out of trouble mister." Gwen said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. " Man Kevin, you're girlfriend sure knows how to put you in your place." Homer said as he chugged down another beer. " I guess I'm gonna be the designated driver tonight for you guys." Gwen said as she took the Kevin's car keys from him. Kevin knew not to complain about Gwen driving him and Homer home. Because with the alcohol in his system, Kevin would most likely crash his car into a tree. After getting back home, Homer walked in and was relieved to see that Patty and Selma had left.

" Where have you three been? It's one in the morning." Marge said as she walked into the living room. " Sorry we're late Marge. We had to drop Homer's friends off first since they were too drunk to drive home themselves." Gwen said as she used her powers to help Kevin into the house. " I'll go whip up some of the sobering medicine that I use on Homer when he's drunk. Maybe that will get those two to go to sleep." Marge said as she went into the kitchen. After Homer was fast asleep in bed, Gwen helped Kevin up the stairs and into the guest room. Once there, she gave him the sobering medicine and soon he was sleeping like a baby. " How do you deal with Homer when he's drunk?" Gwen said as she and Marge were in the living room drinking tea. " Homer's pretty easy to deal with once he's sober. Although he's quite romantic when he's drunk." Gwen smiled, knowing the same could be said for Kevin. Soon, everyone was asleep and off to dreamland.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. Review and I will get chapter four posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Truth or Dare and the Kwik-E-Mart

**Here is chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. Since it was summer vacation, Bart and Lisa didn't have to go to school. Homer unfortunately had to go to work. " I can't believe I have to go to work while you kids get to stay home." Homer said in an unhappy voice. " Well, while you're working in that nuclear death trap, Lisa and I will be on this couch watching TV all day." Bart said in a gloating voice. " Actually Bart, I'll be having Patty and Selma come in and babysit you kids while I go run some errands." Marge said. At the mention of Marge's sister's, Kevin spit out his milk and was about to make a run for it when Gwen used her powers to stop him in his tracks. " Hey Marge, why don't I babysit the kids for ya. That will keep Kevin from running off." Gwen said knowing that Kevin was now afraid of Marge's sisters, especially Selma. " Ok, make sure Bart and Lisa don't try to kill each other, and here's Maggie's care schedule. You kids behave for the babysitter now, bye." Marge said as she left the house to go do her errands.

" Okay, Maggie's taking her nap. Anyone want to play a game?" Gwen asked as she came into the living room. " How about Truth or Dare?" Bart said. Few minutes later, everyone was settled down. " Ben, truth or dare?" Bart asked. " Hmmm, I think I'll take a Dare." Bart smiled evilly. " I dare you to kiss Gwen." Both cousins had a horrified look on their faces. " Sorry about this Gwen." Ben said as he grabbed his cousin and kissed her roughly on the lips. Gwen pulled away and slapped her cousin real hard. " Ouch!" Ben cried as Kevin laughed his head off. " Okay Gwen, truth or dare?" Lisa asked. " I'll take dare." Gwen said. " I dare you to give Ben a wedgie." Gwen grinned, walked up behind Ben, and yanked him up by the waistband of his boxers. " Aaahhh!" Ben screamed in agonizing pain. " Nice boxers Tennyson. I didn't know you were a fan of Cookie Monster." Kevin said while laughing.

Furious, Ben picked a book up off the table and whacked Kevin on the head real hard with it. " Oww! Why you little!" Kevin roared as he started strangling Ben. " Guys, knock it off!" Gwen shouted as she used her mana to pry the two idiots apart. After making sure that Ben and Kevin were playing nicely, Gwen went upstairs to check on Maggie and was relieved to see that she was still asleep. " Ok, Maggie is still asleep. Now, I want you guys to play nice until Marge comes home ok." " Ok, we'll just watch TV." Bart said as he plopped down on the couch. " I wanna watch wrestling!" Kevin shouted as he grabbed the remote. " No way dude, Itchy and Scratchy are doing a 6 hour marathon!" Bart said grabbing the remote from Kevin. Are you kidding, the football game is on!" Ben shouted as he grabbed the remote from Bart.  
Before everyone could kill one another, Gwen used her powers to swipe the remote and turned the tv off. "

Hey! What did you do that for?!" They shouted. " Since you three can't agree on what to watch, we're gonna go for a nice walk and hopefully you guys don't kill each other this time." She said as she went upstairs to get Maggie. A few minutes into their walk, the gang decided to stop at the Kwik-E-Mart and get some squishees to go. As Bart and Lisa were buying their squishees, They saw Gwen dragging Kevin up to the counter by his ear. " Owww! Gwen come on, I said I was sorry!" " What did he do this time?" Ben asked knowing that whenever Gwen dragged her boyfriend by the ear, it was never a good sign. " I caught him drooling over a girl in a bikini, lying on the hood of a sports car in the Play Dude magazine." Ben face palmed himself, " Dude, no wonder Gwen's mad at you." He said as they headed back. Kevin knew he was in the doghouse bigtime. He only hoped he could patch things up with Gwen before it was too late.

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Will Kevin apologize to Gwen for his bad behavior? Review and I will tell you in chapter five**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Apologies and Romance

**Here is chapter Five as promised. Enjoy!**

Kevin's POV

Boy am I in the doghouse with Gwen now. After getting back from the Kwik-E-Mart, Gwen went up to the guest room and locked the door. So now I was stuck helping Tennyson babysit the three Simpsons children. " You really did it this time Kevin. I mean drooling over a picture of a girl in a bikini on a sports car. Even I wouldn't sink that low in front of my girlfriend." As much as I hated to admit it, but Tennyson had a point. " It wasn't my fault, the girl in the picture reminded me of Gwen in a way. Besides, Bart triple dog dared me to look at the Play Dude magazine to begin with." I said, hoping that would get me out of the doghouse just a little bit. " Look, I'll go talk to Gwen and see If I can get her to come out. You two help Kevin clean up his act." Ben said to Bart and Lisa. " So how does your dad get back on your mom's good side when he's done something stupid?" I asked Lisa, knowing she was the smart one out of the two. " Well, Dad usually apologizes for what he did and takes Mom out on a date." Lisa said.

" Worth a shot." I said as I walked up to the guest room. As I walked in, I saw Gwen sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked like she had been crying for an hour. " Uhh hey Gwen, I uhh came in to apologize to ya for my actions at the Kwik-E-Mart. I knew it was wrong to be drooling over a picture of another girl, but that girl reminded me of you in a way. Look, all I'm saying is.." Gwen cut me off by pulling me down to her level and kissing me. " So, does this mean I'm back in your good graces?" I asked innocently. Gwen looked at me with her signature flirtatious smile, and I knew that meant yes. " Soo babe, how about you and me ditch Tennyson for the evening and go out for dinner. Then we'll check into a hotel for the evening and have some more fun. Gwen giggled and I knew that meant she was on board with my plan.

After having dinner at the nicest restaurant in town without reservations or a dress code, We quickly made a pit stop at the Kwik-E-Mart. " Hey Apu, where do you keep your condoms at?" I asked, knowing I was gonna need them if I wanted to make love to my girlfriend without the risk of getting her pregnant and ending up with my head on a stake in the front yard of her house. " Aisle 7 sir." Apu said in a weary voice. As I grabbed a box of condoms, an all too familiar voice called out, " Hellooo handsome. How about you ditch miss red head and party with a real woman?" I turned around and saw none other than Marge's sister Selma wearing what would have been a sexy dress if she wasn't fat, shaved every now and then, and quit smoking. As she leaned in to kiss me, I screamed, quickly paid for my purchase, and bolted out the automatic doors.

" Kevin are you okay? You look like you had seen a ghost." Gwen said in a concerned tone. I just shook it off so as not to worry my girlfriend and ruin our night together. " I'm alright babe, Marge's hideous sister Selma tried to flirt with me again, but I screamed and made a run for it." " Well I'm glad you did. If she wasn't Marge's sister, I would have rearranged that ugly face of hers." Gwen said trying to keep that fiery temper of hers at bay. Boy was it gonna be a long night for us.

 **And that is the end of chapter 5. Review and I will get chapter six posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chickens in the Treehouse

After a night of fun, Kevin stumbled into the house at 6 AM while carrying a sleeping Gwen in his arms. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Standing behind him was Marge with a frying pan in her hands. " Oh My God Kevin! I am so sorry! I though you were a prowler." Marge said as she helped the young teenage boy to his feet. " That's ok Marge, I've been hit harder than that while on missions." Kevin said as he helped Gwen to her feet since he had dropped her when Marge had hit him on the back of the head. " Hey Marge, what's all the ruckus?! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" A very cranky Homer shouted from the top of the stairs. " Sorry Homie, I thought there was a prowler downstairs." Soon everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Later Ben, Bart, and Lisa were laughing their heads off while watching Itchy and Scratchy. " I can see why you watch this everyday." Ben said in between laughing.

Meanwhile, Gwen was helping Marge do the dishes. Gwen pulled out her spell book and used a spell to get the dishes done faster. " Thank you Gwen. It must be real handy to have powers like that at your disposal." A knock at the door interrupted the two ladies. Homer answered it and much to his annoyance, it was his next door neighbor Ned Flanders. " What do you want Flanders?" Homer said, clearly annoyed that his neighbor was bugging him on a Saturday. " There's a witch in your house Homer. I'm here to send it right back to Hell where it belongs." Ned said as he held up a crucifix. Homer just slammed the door in his face. " Stupid Flanders." He said as he walked into the kitchen for a beer. " You better be careful with you magic there Gwen. Flanders thinks you're practicing witchcraft." Homer said while drinking a can of beer.

" You know, I wish Ned would mind his own business. I mean, just last week he kept complaining to the police about me and Homer's "Snuggling". It got so out of hand, Chief Wiggum decided to block his number." Marge said to Gwen as they were setting the table for dinner. another knock at the door interrupted them. " If that's Flanders again, I'm gonna shove that crucifix of his down his throat." Homer said in an irritated tone. Opening the door, Homer screamed and bolted out the back door. " I'm gonna take a note and say your sisters are here." Gwen said. " Homer, Kevin. Come on out of Bart's treehouse and come eat dinner." Marge said in a frustrated tone. " No way Marge. We're not coming down until Patty and Selma leave." Kevin said from the treehouse. " Fine, I'll bring your dinner up." Marge said heading back into the kitchen.

" Okay you two chickens, Patty and Selma have left. You can come on down now." Gwen said as Homer and Kevin climbed down from the treehouse. " Why is it every time my sisters come over, you always either go to Moe's or hide out in Bart's treehouse." Marge said to Homer later that evening. " It's because one, your sisters don't like me. Two, they always find new ways to humiliate me." Homer said. " Well you need to stand up for yourself Homie. Don't let my sisters push you around like that." Marge said as they were getting ready for bed. " But Marge, every time I get back at your sisters, you get mad at me for it." Homer said as he put his pajamas on. " It's the way you get back at my sisters that upsets me Homer. Haven't you heard the old saying two wrongs don't make a right." Homer sighed, it was gonna be a long night for him.


	7. Author's Note

**Due to only getting a negative review and the fact that I lost the WordPad file, I am quitting my work on Ben 10 Meets The Simpsons. Until next time, May the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	8. Sideshow Bob strikes again

**Jedi Master 325 here again. After retyping the Word Pad file, I have decided to continue my Work on Ben 10 Meets The Simpsons. So here it is folks, chapter seven. Enjoy! :)**

It was a sunny day in Springfield, Gwen was taking Bart, Lisa, and Maggie out for a walk while Ben and Kevin were helping Marge with the house cleaning. As they entered the park, Bart and Lisa saw some of the inmates of Springfield Penitentiary doing community service detail. " Bart are you okay? I notice you're looking a little uneasy." Gwen said noticing that Bart was looking all around as if he was on the lookout for someone. " I'm worried that Sideshow Bob will jump out from a hiding spot and try to kill me again." Bart said in a scared tone. " Who's Sideshow Bob?" Gwen asked, not familiar with the criminals of Springfield. " Sideshow Bob use to be Krusty the Clown's assistant, but he framed Krusty for armed robbery. When Bart revealed it was him who framed Krusty, he got sent to jail and has sworn revenge against Bart ever since." Lisa said.

As they continued walking, Bart heard an all too familiar " Hello Bart." from behind. Turning around, Bart saw none other than his mortal enemy, Sideshow Bob standing behind him with a butcher knife in his hand. " Aaaaahhh! Sideshow Bob!" Bart screamed. As Bob tried to stab Bart with the butcher knife, Gwen quickly shielded Bart with a mana dome. " Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Gwen shouted, getting into a defense position. " And just who do you think you are?" Bob said in an irritated tone. " I am Gwen Tennyson, and I am a deputized agent of the Plumbers. Attacking an innocent child is a huge felony. I can't let you hurt this boy. Lisa, take my badge and call for help." Gwen said as she tossed Lisa her plumbers badge.

Back at the house, Kevin heard his badge go off. " This is Kevin Levin, go ahead." " Kevin, it's Lisa. Bart, Gwen, Maggie and I are at the park and Bart's mortal enemy Sideshow Bob is trying to kill him. Please help!" Lisa cried as the transmission ended. " Tennyson, we gotta go! Gwen, Bart, and Lisa are in trouble!" Kevin shouted as he grabbed his car keys. As they pulled into Springfield Park, they saw Gwen trying to fight Sideshow Bob while trying to keep Bart safe at the same time. Ben quickly turned into Fourarms. " Hey Sideshow Bob! Why don't you pick on us for a change?! Ben shouted as he charged at Bob. only for the criminal mastermind to trip him up and sent him toppling to the ground. " Ben!" Gwen cried. Bob saw she was distracted and struck her in the back of the head causing Gwen to fall unconscious. The mana dome around Bart faded.

" Well now Bart, it looks like I win this time. Prepare to..." Bob was cut off as he fell to the ground unconscious, courtesy of Kevin who had absorbed the metal of his car and had morphed his hand into a frying pan. Ben quickly changed into Spidermonkey and wrapped Bob up in a cocoon. " Well this criminal is a wrapped up." Ben joked as he changed back and helped Gwen to her feet. As the police hauled Bob away, Marge pulled up and was relieved to see that her children were alright. " I'll get you someday Bart Simpson! this town's prison can't hold me forever!" Bob shouted as he was thrown into the paddy wagon. " Think that's the last we'll see of him" Ben asked as they headed back to the house. " I doubt it. Bob's a criminal genius. He'll find some new way of escaping." Lisa said as they walked into the house. " Well, next time Bob tries anything, we'll be ready." Ben said reassuring Bart only a little bit. Little did they know, Bob was in his cell at that moment cooking up another one of his evil schemes and currently biding his time.

 **And that is the end of chapter seven. Leave a review and I will get chapter eight posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
